


Late Night Practice

by PoisonousSnakeAHS



Series: B.Seph's Oneshots [2]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: B.Seph, Dance Teacher BM, JiWoo Knows Everything, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Taehyung, Smart JiWoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousSnakeAHS/pseuds/PoisonousSnakeAHS
Summary: The release date for our next single was coming really fast, we all were ongoing this harsh rehearsal routine everyday.The choreography of this songs was the most complex I ever had to perform. I was trying my best to execute it in proper manner, however I kept getting the lines wrong. So, I ended with BM teaching me the choreo in a 1-on-1 session at 1am after everyone else was out of the building.I knew I was lost because the main reason of my failure was BM distracting me from the routine. I prayed to every god for the ability to resist the sweet temptation of having him all over me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Everything is narrated from Taehyung's POV]

We were all inside of one of the DSP Media’s training room, the clock was marking 10pm and I was frankly exhausted. This new choreography was by far the hardest we ever decide to perform. Somin and Jiwoo already had their part of the new choreo ready, so they just keep practicing and messing around and I was no one to complain on my actual status.

My part and BM’s were pretty similar, the only difference was that the steps were mirrored (as Somin and JiWoo's were), the real difference was on how the steps were executed. BM was light as a feather and I was as heavy as a rock. My steps were correct but they somehow looked awful… 

 

I kept trying and trying to get the steps done in a better way… until I saw BM reflection on the mirror and my concentration on the dance went straight to zero.

 

The clock is now marking 11pm and manager-nim showed up at the door to tell us that we were free to go to our dorms to rest and reminded us that our ‘schedule’ for tomorrow was still the same which basically was another day exhaustive day of practice. The girls both decided to go to their dorms to sleep. On the other hand, I decided to keep in here for at least another hour to take out the choreo better…

_ “Manager, if it’s possible I would like to stay here to practice. There are some parts of the choreo that are giving me troubles”.  _ I said and in less than a second BM said, “ _ I will do the same, also it would be better if I keep here to assist Tae on the choreo since our part as pretty much equal”. _

 

Our manager said that there was no problem with that and left the room. The girls packed, said their goodbyes and left us alone on the practice room.

 

As soon as they left the room, my phone blinked to announce a new message:

From Jiwoo:  _ Don’t be too obvious Taehyung! or Matthew will be able to tell!!! _

          From Taehyung:  _ I don’t know what you’re talking about… _

From Jiwoo:  _ You wish! Your face lighted up when Matthew offered himself to help you, specially since that means the both of you alone on the dancing room. _

 

The heat scaled to my face quickly… I won’t admit out loud and specially not to Jiwoo but I was really happy to have BM over here to help even if I wasn’t sure if it will help at all… in the end he was the reason of my inability to get this dance done. I decided to not reply to Ji and just locked again my phone and got in front of the mirror once again.

 

 

_ “R u ok, Tae?”.  _  BM asked in English… that accent was going to drive me crazy.

_ “Yeah, why do you ask?”. I asked genuinely confused by his question.  _

_ “Well… Your face is really red right now… Do you have fever or something?” _

_ “What? No... It should be just the lighting in h--”. _ His hand was over my forehead and then moved to my neck and suddenly I wasn’t able to remember what I was about to said.

_ “Weird, u rn’t sick my friend. Still your face is pretty red, in fact is redder now”. _ He was so right the warm on my face was even stronger now and it was all because he touched me.

_ “Just forget about that and help me with this dance, so we can go to the dorm and have a proper night of sleep”. _ I said going away from his embrace and standing in position next to him.

“ _ As you wish, baby” _ . The way he said ‘baby’ was going to kill some day and it would be totally his fault.

 

 

The music started to play and the dance to flow, we were done with whole song in what seemed just a second. Again, our steps were the same but looked somehow different. BM looked flawless as always during the whole performance…

 

 

_ “Now I see the problem, hyung”. _ BM said completely convinced of what he was saying.

“ _ And the problem is _ ??” I said looking at him through the mirror, which was totally an error, because a wet and sweaty BM was the less indicated thing to my hopes of getting this damn thing done.

_ “This…” _ He said as his hand were over my shoulders and he was giving a slow and tender massage. He keep talking, “ _ You’re too tense…” _ I felt his hand going down through my body to stop around my waist… “ _ You just need to relax, baby…”  _ He leaned closer over me and now he was whispering in my ears and that hot accent plus the feeling of his breath over my sensitive skin was driving me insane.

 

 

Matthew’s hands were everywhere on my body, on a moment, I involuntarily closed my eyes, so his caress over my skin became stronger. Every touch that he was placing over me made me shiver and my crotch was already hard under my pants....

 

**_“U can’t even imagine how hard is for me to see you everyday and not be able to touch you”_ **

 

My head just turned backwards and my neck was completely exposed to him, BM started to bite me and moans were escaping from my mouth without my permission. Matthew’s hand got inside the waistband of my sweatpants and was rubbing intensely against my hardon making me go even louder.

 

 **“** ** _I_** _…_ bite... **_love_** _..._ bite _…_ ** _every_** _…_ bite _…_ ** _sound_** _...._ bite _…_ ** _you_** _…_ bite _…_ ** _make”_**

 

I felt how my underwear and sweatpants were removed in the fraction of second and the cold air of the room hitted me making me shiver once again… He started to pump my lenght really slow and it was driving me crazy. It was like the sweetest torture ever.

  
  


“ _ Open your eyes darling… You need to share and enjoy with me this beautiful view” _

 

I did my best to open my eyes, just to be welcomed by the view of myself over Matthew who was looking at our reflection as nothing else existed in the whole universe. Our gazes meet through the mirror and BM sped up his strokes over my length. I was feeling overwhelmed and it was something that I have never felt before, I was completely over my limit and tried to tell him to stop but every time I did open my mouth only moans and different versions of his name came out.

 

_ “This is for real my favorite version of you… The you that is embraced by me” _

 

BM just gave another particularly tight stroke and a bite on my neck that I was sure that will became a hickey tomorrow and would obligate me to use a high neck sweater but nothing could be more meaning less for me at that moment. I came with just that and the loudest moan that ever came out from my mouth.

When I came down from my high I was received by Matthew’s eyes on me. I was really glad that he was holding me because I didn’t trust my legs on that moment…

 

**_‘I do love those late night practice when they're with you, my princess’_ **

 

That was the last thing he said before I faded on his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading this! Any comments or suggestion would be really appreciated!
> 
>    
> My other story of this pairing called ["Say You Love Me" is available here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922901) ~  
>    
> 


End file.
